


A Certain Wedding Anniversary

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: F/M, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 14:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. ''I'm looking forward to our wedding anniversary,'' Charles Croydon said to Sarah Croydon.





	A Certain Wedding Anniversary

I never owned Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

''I'm looking forward to our wedding anniversary,'' Charles Croydon said to Sarah Croydon. He smiled with her. He couldn't wait to find out about a wedding anniversary gift. Sarah always gave him the best gifts. He approached his vampire bride and kissed her. 

Sarah was eventually executed as a witch. 

 

THE END


End file.
